No one understands
by spencer.cat.9
Summary: They meet at an unlikely place and realize that they need one another to survive.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in Bluebell when things came to a head. Wade Kinsella and Zoe Hart would be meeting under unusual circumstances.

May 2014

It was the first meeting and Wade Kinsella was nervous. He hadn't been to one of those support groups before and didn't want to come now. It was a waste of time and a bunch of nonsense in his opinion. No one wanted to hear about the problems you were experiencing and how you were coping with it. He didn't have a choice though. It was either show up at this meeting or spend all day in a 4 wall white room and being bored out of his mind. At least he would get credit for this. Sighing, he was looking at his watch wondering when this specialist would show up when he heard the door open. He looked up and his jaw dropped. The most beautiful woman just walked into the room. She had brown hair, brown eyes and was in a pair of black shorts with high heels and white shirt. He watched as she looked around and the next thing he knew her eyes settled on his. He gave her his killer smile that made all the girls smile but she just ignored him. No one's ever done that before and he was confused. Before he had the chance to ask her anything, the doctor came in.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I want to apologize for my tardiness. I was caught up in an issue and it couldn't be helped. For those of you who don't know me already, my name is Dr. Brick Breeland. I am your doctor for these sessions. If anyone of you needs to talk to me outside this session, all of my information is located inside those packets that are underneath your chairs. If no one has any questions for me let's get started."

Dr. Breeland turns to Wade Kinsella and says "Mr. Kinsella, would you like to start us off on why you are here today?"

"You already know the reason Dr. Breeland. I'm here because it's required of me. We have these same conversations every time we meet sir. Why don't you ask someone else sir? I'm sure that there are people here willing to share their personal life with you."

"That's your decision then Wade. See me after this session is over son."

"Yes sir." Wade closes his eyes to keep his temper in check when he heard her speak. It was the sweetest sound he ever heard. He was entranced.

"Umm…my name is Zoe Hart and I'm from New York. I'm 22 years old, am a general practitioner and I have cancer, leukemia to be precise. I didn't come here for anyone of you to feel sorry for me. I'm here because it's a place to feel safe. I can express my feelings and be myself without anyone giving me those pitiful looks. That's all I got."

"Welcome Zoe, or would you rather be called Dr. Hart?" Dr. Breeland asked.

"Zoe please. There only needs to be one doctor in this place and that's you Dr. Breeland."

"Alright everyone…let's all welcome Zoe to our group."

"Welcome Zoe." The group all said in session.

Wade couldn't believe what he heard. It just didn't seem fathomable that a beautiful woman like her had cancer. He didn't believe it. Things just seemed too perfect. A doctor with cancer. If this was Dr. Breeland's way of getting him to open up in these sessions then he had another thing coming. It will blow up in his face once he exposes Dr. Zoe Hart for the fraud that she is.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that read this story. I appreciate your support

Part 2: No one understands

As everyone was going around the room sharing their stories about why they were here at the session, Wade was able to assess Zoe from a distance. He was trying to figure out what her true motives were and in doing so didn't hear his name being called. It wasn't until Dr. Breeland stood in front of him that he knew he had been caught not listening.

"Wade Kinsella…Is there something more important going on in that head of yours that you want to share with us? You were zoning out and not paying attention to what the others were saying."

"No, Dr. Breeland. I was just caught up in the moment with everyone's stories that it tugged at my heart."

Dr. Breeland gave Wade a look like he didn't believe anything spewing out of his mouth but he knew the good doctor wouldn't call him out on it in front of everyone. It wasn't in his character to do something like that. Wade started feeling uncomfortable underneath his stare and decided to look down so he wouldn't have to deal with anymore of his interrogation.

"Well everyone it looks like our time has run out today. I want to thank each one of your for attending this session. Feel free to stop by my office anytime if you just want to say Hi or need to talk. You are all excused except for you Mr. Kinsella." The group slowly walks out the door all shaking their heads at Wade once again. He hated the fact that these people judged him before they got to know him. His known reputation in town ruined any chance of that.

Dr. Breeland pulled aside Wade and once again they were at an impasse. Wade knew in his heart that Brick was out to help him but he didn't need any help because there was nothing wrong with him. It wasn't like he was an alcoholic like his late father Earl. He would never be one of those people who would drink themselves to death. He was in control.

"Would you care to explain what that was all about Wade?"

"I'm not sure which part you are referring to Dr. Breeland. Could you tell me which question you would like me to answer?"

"The part where you were acting disrespectful to the group Wade. You and I both know that you need to attend these sessions in order to fulfill the sentence imposed by the court."

"This is a waste of time Dr. Breeland. I don't have a problem. All those other people in this room do. I'm perfectly sane."

"Look Wade…I know you don't want to be here. I have to write a report about your progress and if you don't meet the requirements, you will lose the right to your freedom. Do you honestly want to be placed in a rehab program with constant supervision and having someone telling you what time you have to wake up, attend all sorts of various sessions throughout the day, tell you what time to eat and sleep? I know you son. My daughter has grown up with you and I know you aren't a bad guy. I think your just misguided at the moment."

"Are we done here Dr. Breeland? I have to head to the Mayor's plantation. I'm getting a new neighbor and would like to meet this person to lay down the rules."

"Yes we're done Wade. Until our next session on Thursday. I expect you to participate next time."

Wade takes a deep breath and gets up from the chair. He opens the front door and walks out dreading the next time he has to appear again.

….

On the other side of the town at the Mayor's plantation Zoe looks like a deer lost in headlights. She wasn't sure where she was supposed to go to inquire about the board and room she was told about. This place was so big that she felt like she was going around in circles. She noticed a woman with blonde hair crossing her path and immediately shouted. The blonde looks back and comes towards her.

"Excuse me but this is a private residence. Are you looking for someone?"

"Hi, I'm Zoe Hart. I spoke to Lavon Hayes about a board and room here. I was told to find him and then he would give me the keys to the room."

"You the girl from New York he was talking about?"

"Umm…yes. I'm that girl."

"Great. Let me show you the way. I'm Lemon by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Lemon."

"So what brings you down here to this charming town of BlueBell?"

"I just needed to get away. You know, to find myself. I got tired of the fast paced life."

"I always wanted to go to NY but I don't think I could handle the bright lights and big city. It seems so complicated."

"It's not that bad. It takes a bit getting used too but I'm sure you could get the hang of it."

They reached the front door of the residence and walked on into the home. Lemon told Zoe to hold on while she went to get Lavon. Zoe couldn't help but be entranced by the art work on the wall and was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open. Turning around and hoping to give her new landlord her best "face", she wasn't expecting to see Wade. This was really awkward especially since she revealed herself at the session they just attended. She started to panic at the idea of her secret being exposed that she ran out into the open air and puked her guts out. She felt someone rubbing her back and whispering in her air that it was going to be alright. Zoe looked up into the eyes of Wade and knew she was in trouble.

"This is quite the surprise Zoe. I didn't expect to see you here."

Zoe stiffened and Wade immediately dropped his hand from her back. He didn't know what her deal was after what just happened and he didn't plan to find out. He just wanted to meet the new tenant that was going to be living across from him. They both heard a noise and looked up at the door and low and behold Lavon was standing in the door.

"Wade…what are you doing here? Didn't you say that you had plans today?"

"I just got back. It took longer than I expected."

Lavon noticed the young female standing next to Wade and then introduced himself to her. "I'm Lavon Hayes. I see that you've met Wade and of course my girlfriend Lemon."

"I'm Zoe Hart."

"Did you want to come back into the house and discuss the living situation? I could give you a tour of the plantation if you want."

"Umm…If you don't mind could I come back later on? I'm pretty tired and could use some sleep right now."

"Sure Zoe. I can give you the keys to the place and then just stop on by after you get situated. Just come through the kitchen later on tonight. I normally cook a large dinner and Wade here comes on over to eat with Lemon and I."

"Thanks Lavon. It was nice meeting you Lemon too. I'll see myself out."

Wade then speaks "wait up Zoe. I can show you where the place is since I'm headed in the same direction. It looks like we'll be tenants."

"That's not necessary Wade. I'm capable of finding my room. Thank you though."

"Now where is the fun in that Zoe after everything we've shared today?"

Zoe stops and glares at Wade. "Look, I would appreciate it if you keep your lips shut and not tell anyone my business. What you do with your own situation is your business?"

"Relax would you. I won't tell anyone that I know you from the session. No one knows I attend those meetings."

"Good. Now if you don't mind Wade I'm pretty tired. It's been a long day and all I want to do is just sleep."

"This isn't over Princess Zoe. I'll be seeing you tonight at Lavon's."

"Gosh, how lucky can a girl get? I get to sit with Wade Kinsella."

"You should be so lucky that I'm even giving you the time of the day Zoe. Most girls would be envious of me paying attention to you."

"Why don't you use some that charm and catch some other flies. I'm not interested in being another notch on your belt."

Wade laughs at her…"You're not my type Zoe. I like my woman to be pretty and well look at you."

Zoe walks away from Wade hiding the tears that were flowing from her eyes. He had no idea how much he just hurt her with those words.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3-No one understands

Zoe finally made it to the cottage and was relieved that she got the opportunity to relax. After that conversation with Wade earlier, all she wanted to do is forget her problems. He hadn't realized how his words had hurt her. Her ex-boyfriend Tanner had dumped her once he found out that she had cancer. He didn't want to be with someone who was going to be a "burden" to him. It opened her eyes to what kind of man he really was. He wasn't a man, but a boy and that's all he'll ever be to her. It was going to be a long road to recovery.

BlueBell was going to give her the opportunity for a fresh start and that's what she needed at this moment. She wanted things to be as normal as they possibly could for her. Her father Harley Wilkes who she loved with all of her heart resided here. She missed him dearly every day. Dad used to come and visit her every summer for 2 weeks and those were the best moments of her life. He would tell her endless stories about how his patients in BlueBell were the reason why he continued to practice. That was taken away from her with one phone call. In high school, she got that dreaded news that Harley had a massive heart attack and he hadn't survived. It was the gloomiest day of her life. Even her mom Candice was broken about the news. It took a toll on me and the only way I could honor my father's memory was to become a doctor just like him. It was the greatest moment of my life when I graduated at the top of my class from John Hopkins and even though Harley wasn't there in person, I knew he was looking down from heaven supporting me.

She jumped in the shower to get cleaned up after the long journey and then would catch a few zzz's before heading to Lavon's place. The terms of the contract had to be signed and she promised Lavon that she would head to his place in order to get the keys to this place. It would be nice to be around people who didn't know about her condition. She didn't want to be treated any different.

…

Everything was her fault. Zoe Hart moving to this town and coincidentally moving across the pond from him. Of all the places to live, somehow she was able to get a place on the Mayor's plantation. There was just something off about her and he couldn't figure her out yet and that frustrated him more than anything. He noticed she wasn't a mouse either. She had a "fire" in her eyes when she discussed the session earlier and how she didn't want the information to be revealed. He told her that he wouldn't tell anyone about her being there because no one knew he had gone there. People in this town just assumed he was off with a female or working an odd job since he had no one to go home too.

Zoe having cancer resonated with him because of his mom. Jackie Kinsella had died from this very disease and he was there that fatal day when she succumbed to her last breath. It was the hardest thing he had to deal with and it broke him in half. Jesse, his older brother got away from this place and Earl, known to the town as Crazy Earl died from alcohol poisoning. Once his mom passed, his dad was never the same again. Earl was just buying his time until he was reunited with mom again. He was finally at peace and that made him feel better. If he was alive right now, he would see what happened to his son and he would be right. He was a screw-up in this town. His reputation preceded her about the number of woman he slept with, but he didn't care. There wasn't one woman who would come close enough to him that he would let her in. He wasn't going to get his heart broken again.

Closing his eyes, he replayed that conversation he had with Zoe in his mind. When he told her that she wasn't his type, he lied. She was stunning and her skin looked like porcelain. Her lips were red and they looked inviting to kiss. He wanted to ravish her and show her a good time, but when she said that she wasn't going to be a notch on his belt, he immediately struck back and told her that she wasn't even pretty. He cringed at how insensitive he was, but he let it pass. She didn't seem like she had "cancer." All he knew right now was that he had to take a shower and get ready for Lavon's dinner tonight.

…..

Lavon/Lemon:

"So what do you think of your new tenant Lavon?"

"Zoe seems nice. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Something seems off about her."

"She just got here Lemon from NY. I'm sure she was tired and needed time to recuperate from the long trip."

"There wasn't much luggage on her. All she had was a backpack and one rolling luggage."

"Not everyone needs more than 1 bag Lemon. Besides, her family might be sending the rest of it to her once she gets settled."

"I guess your right Lavon. Zoe seems too good to be true."

"You can find out tonight Lemon. Zoe and Wade will be here for dinner. Speaking of which, I need to get a start on dinner or well be eating pizza instead."

"Do you need any help making anything Lavon? If not, I want to stop by and see daddy. There are some things I need to discuss with him."

"I'm good here Lemon. Why don't you go and see Brick and I'll get the dinner started. It should be done by the time you get back here and Wade and Zoe should be here too."

Lemon kisses Lavon on the cheek and heads out to see daddy. It's been awhile since they've had that talk.

…..

Wade had gotten out of the shower and was feeling a bit sore. His back was hurting after getting injured on the job and the doctor had prescribed Vicodin to help relieve his pain. He popped them like candy in his mouth, taking more than the prescribed amount since he was immune to them. Physical therapy was a joke to him. The physical therapist that was in charge of him getting "better" didn't seem like he knew what he was doing. It consisted of Wade stretching his lower back muscle slow. The back flexion exercise was the warm-up one. While lying on one's back, pull both knees to the chest while simultaneously flexing the head forward until a comfortable stretch is felt in a balled-up position. He then had him do the knee to chest stretch which consisted of lying on the back with the knees bent and both heels on the floor, place both hands behind one knee and bring it to the chest. He shook his head on how ridiculous he must have looked at physical therapy.

Vicodin and a bottle of beer was the only relief for him. He didn't understand why doctors say that you shouldn't mix the two of them. It didn't do any harm to him. He still recalled those words the court gave him. He had to either attend sessions with Dr. Breeland for his addiction to painkillers or spend time in lockup. Being in jail would serve no purpose for him so he took the session at the advice of his attorney, George Tucker. If he completed these sessions, his record would be wiped clean as if nothing happened. He had already been to 2 sessions and nothing changed his mind. Brick essentially told him today that he would have to "share" next session or else. He would do it just to get it over with.

Looking at his watch, he figured he would head out to Lavon's place for a while. There wasn't anything for him to do around the house and he didn't want to think about the pretty doctor across the way. He had to shake this feeling off right now and it was easier being around another male.

….

Walking into the kitchen it hit him how hungry he was. He couldn't remember the last time he ate a good meal. Normally Lavon wouldn't go all out but since he has a new tenant he has to try and impress her.

"Hey man…it smells really good in here."

"Wade, you're early. I wasn't expecting you to be here for another hour or so."

"Yeah I was just bored so I thought I'd see what you were making tonight for dinner. Is Lemon here?"

"Nah. Lemon went to talk to her dad about something. She didn't say but she'll be back in time for dinner. Did you need to talk to her about something?"

"No. It's just strange to see you guys not glued at the hip most nights when I come here that's all."

"So what do you think of our new tenant, Zoe?"

"What do you mean Lavon?"

"I mean she seems like a pretty nice woman. Lemon was telling me that she's from NY and that she didn't have nearly enough luggages with her. Lemon likes her but thinks she is hiding something."

"I have no clue man. I just met her today like you."

"You do realize that she'll be living here for a while. She'll be signing a 1 year leash when she gets her tonight. I just didn't want my 2 tenants feeling awkward around one another."

"I don't think you'll have a problem Lavon as long as she keeps to herself."

"So you never did tell me what you've been up to lately? You're never in town anymore hanging out. People are talking that you're never at the Rammer Jammer anymore. I notice all the ladies are looking to get a glimpse of you."

"I've been busy doing odd jobs and all. Woman are the last thing I need right now. They always want more than I can give them. I'm not ready to be tied down like you Lavon."

"One day Wade you'll met a woman who will sweep you off your feet when you aren't looking and then you'll fall into that trap you are sorely trying to avoid."

"Those fumes are getting to you Lavon. It's time for a break."

There was a knock at the kitchen door and Lavon asked Wade if he could get it. The only person who could be on the other side is Zoe and that was the last person he needed to see right now. She was messing with his insides. Wade opened the door and was floored at the sight in front of him. Zoe was wearing a button up white blouse, black skirt that stops just at the knee, and long silk stockings. He had to pick up his mouth and let her pass. This was going to be a long night for him.

"Umm…hey Lavon. I brought you a bottle of wine. Thank you for inviting me over for dinner."

"I'm glad that you were able to make it Zoe. Lemon stepped out for a bit but you are more than welcome to join Wade and me here in the kitchen."

"Sure. Do you need help with anything? Plate setting or stirring something?"

"No. I have it all under control. Why don't you relax and open that bottle of wine you brought? It'll get us on by until Lemon gets back."

"Do you think I could read the contract instead? I can wait until Lemon gets here. I don't want to start without her."

"Yes. I'll be right back. I have to get it in the other room Zoe."

This led Wade and Zoe alone in the kitchen area and it was awkward. Zoe wasn't sure where to look when she heard him talking to her.

"You are full of surprises Dr. Hart."

Zoe turned towards Wade and gave him a deathly glare that caused Wade to fall out of his seat. She couldn't help but laugh at the situation before her. It felt good to release some of the tension flowing from her body. Wade got up and was about to make a snide comment when Lavon came back into the room.

"Here is the paperwork Zoe. This discusses the terms of our agreement. If you need to make any changes, just let me know. I'm pretty flexible."

"Thanks Lavon. I think I'll open that bottle of wine right now." Zoe pours a glass for her and Lavon and toast "To new beginnings" while looking at Wade.


	4. Chapter 4

*I'm sorry for the confusion everyone. My account got fixed. Thank you LoneStar50 for posting this chapter. It'll be me from now on. Thanks everyone for reading.

Part 4-No one understands

He couldn't believe what just happened. He falling out of the seat caused her to laugh in stitches. It was the sweetest sound he heard. Wade didn't want to give her anymore reason to laugh some more and was about to make a snide comment when Lavon came back in the kitchen. He saved Wade from making a bigger a.. out of himself tonight. When Zoe was around, his thoughts just flew out the window. She was doing something to him and he couldn't explain it. Zoe was cute in the way she "toasted" to his demise. It wasn't over though. He would pay her back.

…..

Zoe was looking over the contract and noticed a clause. She noticed that she had to put down a prior residence and that worried her for a bit. Her mom didn't know that she traveled to BlueBell to start her life over and didn't want to tip her off. Zoe wasn't a liar by trade and wasn't sure she could start off on the wrong foot.

Wade noticed that Zoe was staring at the contract in front of her and something wasn't quite right. Who takes this long reading a piece of paper that asks for your prior residency? Zoe was biting her lip as to calm herself down it seemed. Her hand was shaking and he was curious as to what upset her. Lavon was clueless and kept looking at the door for Lemon.

"It must be some fascinating wording there Zoe for you to be staring at it so hard."

"I'm just making sure all the ducks are in the row Wade. I wouldn't want to sign a contract that I don't understand."

"Is it the words? I mean, I know it's different here in the south from swanky NY. Do you need my help to interpret the meaning for you?"

"For your information Wade I can read and understand it perfectly. Why don't you make yourself useful and help Lavon or something instead of worrying about my business?"

"Just trying to help you along faster Zoe. You seem like you needed a hand."

Zoe was about to make a sarcastic reply to Wade when Lemon walked through the kitchen door. She was walking in with her head held high and she had the biggest smile on her face. This wasn't the time to burst her bubble with her and Wade's spat.

"Lemon…I've never been so glad to see you." Zoe stated

"Zoe…I'm so glad that you were able to make dinner tonight. It looks like Lavon has gone all out tonight."

"It looks fantastic. I'm starving."

"Why don't we sit down and then we can talk. It's been a while since we've had someone else other than Wade at the dinner table hang out with us."

"Thanks for having me. I'm not used to small towns where everyone is friendly."

"You'll find that the people of this town are unique in their own way but we always look out for one of our own even if they get on our nerves."

"It sounds amazing."

"So Zoe, what brought you out here to BlueBell anyways? Of all the places to land, this seemed to be the most unconventional." Lavon asked

"My father mentioned to me in stories on how I should visit this town because of the people who lived here. He enjoyed it so much that he didn't give up his career until he had too."

"What did your dad do Zoe?" Lemon asked

"He was a general practitioner."

"The only other doctor I remember hearing about that practiced here was Dr. Harley Wilkes. He used to work with my father a long time ago. I used to see him every now and then when I stopped in to see daddy."

"What's your father's name Lemon?"

"Dr. Brick Breeland." You should meet him. He's a really nice man. I can introduce you to him if you want. I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow for a lunch date.

"I don't think I'm ready to meet your dad yet Lemon. I want to get myself settled before meeting everyone in this town. I'm still trying to get used to the way things work around here."

"Okay…Well you know where I'm at most of the time, here at the plantation with Lavon."

"So Zoe, not reading your application yet, what exactly do you do for a job?" Lavon asked.

"I'm a general practitioner."

"What a coincidence Lemon piped in. Zoe you have to meet daddy. He's been looking for someone to work with him since Dr. Wilkes passed away. All the other people he's hired since then hasn't been a good fit. Daddy used to say that they weren't there for the right reason."

"Umm…I'll look into it." Zoe looked down not wanting to discuss it anymore.

Wade needed to change the conversation before things got out of hand. How could Lemon and Lavon not see how uncomfortable Zoe was with all the questions about her? Didn't they realize that Dr. Harley Wilkes was Zoe's dad? When she mentioned her dad, you could hear the pain in her voice. He understood that pain because he felt that every time his mom's name got mentioned. It reminded him of what he lost. He noticed how she clenched her hands in order to calm herself down. The next thing he knew he reached underneath the table and grabbed her hand. He rubbed her hand in circles to let her know it'll be okay. Zoe didn't pull away from him which was a good sign.

"So Lavon…What is the deal with the dance that is coming up?" Wade stated

"The town dance?"

"It's all this town has been talking about for the last couple of days Lavon. You can't go nowhere without all the ladies trying to find out what to wear."

"I didn't think you would be interested. In fact, you avoid places like this because of the girls who thrown themselves at you."

"Well I was thinking about maybe bartending to make some extra money. I could always use the money. Besides at the same time I could support you."

"Alright then. I'll stop by with all the details once I get it finalized."

Zoe interrupts the conversation and says thank you for tonight but she needed to go. She had plans in the morning and couldn't miss it. Wade tells Lavon and Lemon that he'll see Zoe out since he's got plans for tonight. They leave Lavon's and when they both came to in an impasse, Zoe surprises Wade and says "Thank you." He watches as she leaves to her place, understanding the message she just conveyed.


	5. Chapter 5

*I'm posting a new chapter to make up for the mass confusion. Enjoy!*

Part 5-No one understands

It was early morning and Zoe was on a mission. She wanted to visit her dad after last night's conversation at the dinner table with Lemon, Lavon and Wade. It stirred up memories of what she had when Lemon had mentioned her dad's name. Her heart was in pain and if it wasn't for Wade last night taking her hand and comforting her, she didn't know what she would have done. The tears might have flowed and she wouldn't have been able to control them. Thinking about Wade this morning made her realize that she might have misjudged him too soon. He saw that he put up walls around himself because she did the same exact thing. It was easier to pretend than to acknowledge things. After jumping in the shower and getting dressed, she wanted to stop by the flower shop in order to put some flowers on her dad's grave, to let him know that she was here.

Walking outside her place and down the steps, she couldn't help notice the bright and sunny sky. It was a beautiful day. She had to enjoy it as much as she could now. Soon, she would be admitted to the hospital for her cancer and it might be days until she got to see this beauty again. All she knew is that she had to fight for this, not only for herself but for her father too.

….

He shot out of bed with his back hurting once again. Looking for his pills, he noticed his neighbor outside the house looking towards the sky. It was strange to see Zoe out this early. He thought a New Yorker like her would be immersed in her bed sleeping soundly. She looked carefree and to be on a mission. Shaking his head, he grabbed his pills and downed it with some water in order to feel better. He was running low on them and needed a refill. There was no one else in town who could prescribe him these pills. Dr. Breeland was the only doctor until Zoe. He wondered if he could get her to fill out her little pad for him. The problem was she didn't work for Dr. Breeland yet. Lemon's bringing up the subject last night resonated with him. The town did need another doctor and Zoe would fit that bill. Problem though was convincing her to take the job.

Not wanting to lose sight of his target, he threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt so he could "accidentally" run into Zoe. He walked out the door and knew that she had to pass his place before heading out on the road. Heading towards his car, he saw Zoe and immediately a plan began to form in his mind.

….

It was hot here in BlueBell and the idea of catching the bus in the morning to get to town didn't appeal to Zoe but she didn't have a choice. She didn't want anyone to know her business. The car company told her that her car wouldn't arrive for another day or two when she called them. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she bumped into something hard. Looking up, she realized that it was Wade and he had grabbed her before she fell to the ground.

"Zoe…Are you alright?"

"Yeah Wade. Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It looks like you are heading out somewhere."

"I have something I need to take care of. If you'll excuse me, I have a bus to take into town Wade."

"I could drive you if you want. I'm headed that way too. I was planning to get some coffee and donuts from the butter stick."

"I don't want to inconvenience you Wade. I'm not sure how long it'll take."

"Get in. It's hot out here and we're headed the same way. I promise I don't bite."

Zoe was debating in her head whether she should get in the car with Wade or catch the bus. Realizing that Wade was still waiting for an answer, Zoe agreed to ride with him to town. Wade opened the passenger side of his car and Zoe got in. He then got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway. It was a good thing that the town wasn't far away. She wasn't sure if she could survive being enclosed with Wade very long.

Wade couldn't believe his luck. Zoe actually got in the car with him to town. Of course he had no plans originally to go to town, but he had to make something believable. The faces of those people seeing him walk into the butter stick are going to be priceless. Wade Kinsella was not known for getting something this early in the morning.

"Wade…Do you mind if I got a coffee and donut with you this morning? I don't really know anyone in town and…."

"Sure. I have to warn you though, people will talk."

"What is there to talk about? We're just getting coffee and donuts."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'll take my chances Wade. It can't be as bad as people make it out to be."

Wade and Zoe then both were silent the rest of the way. Wade was just as confused about Zoe as she was about Wade. There was something between them and it scared each one of them.

….

Lemon &amp; Lavon:

"Lavon, you'll never believe what I say this morning?"

"What?"

"I saw Wade Kinsella taking Zoe in his car somewhere."

"Are you sure Lemon? It's pretty early and we both know Wade isn't a morning person."

"Look outside Lavon. His car is gone."

"Maybe he had to go to his job or something and Zoe did say she needed to run an errand this morning."

"I guess. Don't you think they would make a good couple Lavon?"

"Lemon leave me out of this. I'm don't want any part of your matching scheme."

"We should set them up. They are both single. Everyone needs someone."

"You do what you want Lemon but when it blows up in your face, I don't want to hear about it."

"Agree Lavon. So what did you think of Zoe last night?"

"She seems like a nice person. Quiet, but I attribute it to her not knowing a lot of people yet."

"That gives me an idea. We should plan a party and invite everyone over so they could meet her. At the same time, daddy could talk to Zoe."

"I don't know Lemon. That's throwing her in a mosh of people. She might feel uncomfortable. Let her do things her way."

"Well alright. What about the town dance? What better way to promote her services to the community of BlueBell."

"Lemon, no one other than Wade knows she's a doctor sweetheart."

"Your right. Well how about we do bidding on the dance? She can be one of the women that stand up the stage and men will bid for her. Zoe is gorgeous."

"You will have to do the convincing Lemon. I don't want any part of it. I'm not getting on her bad side."

"Alright set it up. Dr. Zoe Hart will be one of the participants. You'll see."

…

Wade and Zoe walked into the butter stick together and the place went silent. Zoe didn't know what to make of the situation since she didn't understand why everyone was staring at them. Remembering Wade's words in the car ride, she realized that people assumed that they were together, as like in a couple. Ignoring all the stares, she went to the front of the counter and ordered herself a donut with coffee like she wanted. Wade on the other hand just stared at the board as if it was a puzzle to him. Hitting him on the arm, he turned to look at Zoe and then realized that she was waiting for him to order something since he said he was coming here. After ordering and Zoe paying for it, they found a booth in the corner where they could avoid the prying eyes of the other people.

Zoe bit into her jelly donut and thought it was the greatest thing in the world. She hadn't had sugar in a while since the doctor had restricted her from eating so many sweets. This was to die for and she closed her eyes to savor every moment. Wade on the other hand had watched Zoe bite into the donut and started to feel a bit uncomfortable at the image before him. He was jealous of the donut. Shaking his head, he noticed that Zoe had some jelly at the corner of her lips and picked up a napkin and wiped her mouth with it. Zoe opened her eyes and was surprised. Wade showed her the napkin and she blushed, but not before politely thanking him for helping her out with that.

Looking around the décor in this swanky restaurant, Zoe noticed everyone was staring at them. She couldn't help but feel little underneath all their stares. Wade noticed that Zoe looked a little panicky and put his hands on hers underneath the table once again to calm her down. It worked and Zoe gave him a smile.

"You alright there Zoe?" Wade whispered softly

"Yeah. I guess I'm not used to all these people staring at us. You would think that they would be more polite."

"It's not you really. They are just trying to figure out where you came from and why you are with me."

"Oh. I take it that you don't do this a lot."

"Hardly. I'm not one who likes to wake up really early in the morning and come to town to buy donuts and a coffee. I try to not be the gossip of the day."

"We can go if you want. I have to stop by the flower shop anyways to pick up some flowers."

"I'm in no hurry Doc. Just finish up your food and then we can walk down the path. It's not that far away from here."

"You know you don't have to babysit me. I won't crack."

"I know that Doc. Maybe I just want to spend some time with you, to get to know you."

"I'll bite. Why?"

"Why are you interested in knowing me?"

"It's always good to have friends in this town Zoe. You never know when you'll need them."

"Are we friends Wade?"

"I would like to think so Zoe. I mean, we've bonded at the meeting and then at Lavon's last night. That's got to count for something."

"You're not what I expect Wade Kinsella. You are full of surprises this morning. I can't wait to unravel you."

"I'm not sure what you meant by those comments Doc, but it sounded sexy."

Zoe rolls her eyes at Wade and he grabs her hand, not even caring that the town will spread the news like wildfire. He'll hear about it and then shrug it off once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the delay. Things have been hectic with school.**

Part 6-No one understands

It didn't take long before the townspeople found out that Wade Kinsella was in town with a mysterious brunette they've never seen before. People were gossiping who in the world had captured the elusive bachelor who refused to be tied down to just one girl. They were coming out in droves to take a sneak peak. If Zoe was annoyed by all the attention she didn't show it. She just calmly walked down the street as if she owned it. They arrived at the flower shop and of all the people to see this early in the morning was Dr. Breeland.

Wade knew that Dr. Breeland wouldn't give away the fact that he knew Wade and Zoe was attending his sessions. It was the one good thing about Dr. Breeland. He wasn't known for breaking any rules. He took his medical practice serious. If he noticed that Wade and Zoe were hanging around one another, he didn't let you know. Dr. Breeland always had that same face whether he was happy or serious.

Walking through the aisle he noticed Zoe picking up some daisies, sunflowers and roses. They were bright and colorful like her. She had this personality about her that made him want to know more about her. When he had told her in the coffee shop that he wanted to know her better he was serious. It was good to have friends in this town together. She walked to the register to pay for the flowers and then stood in front of him smelling the flowers she bought. It brought a smile to her face and at that moment he wanted to be the one to buy her flowers if she smiled like that all the time. Shaking his head, he let Zoe go ahead of her as they left the shop.

"You do realize that all these people haven't stopped watching us since we left the butter stick Wade."

"I didn't realize that you were aware Zoe. You looked like you were caught up in your errand."

"I'm not blind Wade. I feel like I should just shout my name or hold up a sign so they would move on with their lives."

"Come on Zoe; don't let them spoil your morning."

"You're right. I have an unusual request and I was wondering if you could drop me off at the cemetery. I wanted to put these down at Harley's grave and talk to him for a few minutes."

"I can drop you off at the cemetery and give you all the time you need to talk to your dad. I've been there and done the same thing with my mom. I have some stuff I need to take care of anyways and then I'll swing by."

"Thank you Wade. You have no idea how much this means to me."

…..

Wade drops Zoe off the cemetery and then heads back to town. The first person he runs into is Dr. Breeland. He wasn't sure what he wanted but he had that look that said he needed to talk to him.

"So…that was quite the surprise this morning Wade. I didn't expect you and Zoe to be so chummy."

"It's not like that. Lavon has her living on the plantation and she now lives across from me. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd be neighborly."

"Does she know about your addiction?"

"No because I don't have one Dr. Breeland."

"According to the court, you are required to complete the program. If not, you know where you'll end up."

"I promise you I will open up in the session. Now if you don't mind Brick, I would appreciate it if we don't seem so chummy."

…..

The odds of him running into Brick Breeland of all people while he was waiting on Zoe got underneath his nerves. He wished the doctor would just get off his back. It wasn't like he had missed any meetings. He went to all the sessions as required but didn't feel like sharing anything because he knew that he didn't have a pill problem like the court stated. He had just over medicated himself and because the hospital had to pump his stomach, the court found him an addict. He was tired of all the "talk." 

It was a rough time in his life. He missed his mom greatly and felt like he got robbed. Every year around the holidays, he would watch families and get nostalgic. There was no one really in his life he could share the experiences with. Earl was gone and Jesse took off after their dad passed away. It was just Wade himself. He had to grow up fast.

Zoe…the sound of her name on his lips did something in the inside of him. He wasn't sure what it was but it just felt right. She was smart, beautiful and had this aurora around her that made things alright. He felt bad for what he was about to do though. He needed those prescription pads in order to get more medication for himself and he knew no one outside of BlueBell would question it because they had no idea who Dr. Hart was. The guilt was eating away at him but he brushed it aside.

…

She was sitting here talking to Harley about everything that's happened in her life and her thoughts kept going back to Wade. Ever since that first day she met him in that support group, she felt this connection to him. He wasn't arrogant to her, but there was something off about him. She had no idea what he really was doing in there and since he didn't share this information yet, the curiosity got the best of her. That was the least of her worries though. She wasn't sure how this cancer treatment would affect herself. It wasn't like she had a great support system out here in BlueBell. The only person who she really knew was Wade and of course Dr. Breeland.

Being a doctor has its drawbacks. The need to know the information, researching it for oneself and having access to databases made it hard to be judgmental. Diagnosing oneself only made things hard on her because she knew all the information and that meant she stepped on other doctor's toes who were only trying to help her out. She didn't know why this was happening to her but was determined to beat it at whatever cost.

Either the heat was getting to her or one of her spells was happening to her again. All she knew is that it felt like she was suffocating inside and wanted to tear all of her clothes off. Blood started dripping from her nose and the last thing Zoe heard was Wade yelling her name.

….

"ZOE…" He screamed her name as loud as he could and watched as she collapsed. Wade put his car into park and immediately jumped out of his car and ran to make sure she was okay. Blood was dripping down her face and the color of her skin had gone really red. He acted on instinct and tore apart her clothes to cool her off. He laid her down on the ground and ran back to the car to get water for her to drink. She still hadn't moved since he came back and was worried. He knew he needed help and the last person in the world he wanted to talk to could help. Pulling out his cell phone, he hit speed dial and immediately was greeted by the sound of Dr. Breeland.

"Help me Brick. Zoe's in trouble. She's got blood running down her face and hasn't woken up. I already ripped the clothes off her hoping to cool her down."

"Where are you Wade?"

"We are at the cemetery. She wanted to visit Harley and when I came back to pick her up I saw her collapse."

"I need you to prop her up Wade to make sure she doesn't drown in her own blood."

"I can do that."

"I know you can. I will be there in a few minutes. I'm not far from there. An ambulance will be dispatched and should be arriving at the scene."

"Hurry please."

….

Zoe:

It felt surreal. She was lying down and looking at herself from above and could see the scared look on his face. This out of body experience made her wonder if she was already dead or was just imagining herself sleeping. She didn't want Wade to worry about her because she was going to be alright. She accepted the fact that she had cancer and that no matter how many times she got treated; there was always the chance it would come back. She made peace with herself.

Maybe this was a sign for her to really take care of herself and stop shutting other people out. There have been many people who have stepped into her life for her to only dismiss them or choose to ignore them, causing them to just give up. Wade was different. She knew he had his own demons to deal with but never pressed him to tell her. He would tell her when he was ready.

As she reflects, she notices the ambulance that pulled up and Dr. Breeland wasn't very far behind. The look on his face told her all she needed to know. He was concerned for not only her but Wade too. She had to get better soon.

…

Dr. Breeland rushes up to where Wade is holding Zoe up and notices the tears that are falling from Wade's face. He knew that he needed to distract Wade from breaking down. He needed something to hope for and it seems like Dr. Hart was the answer he was looking for.

"Wade…I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

"I was coming back here to pick up Zoe when I saw her collapse. I yelled out her name and immediately ran to her and noticed that she was bleeding. I tore off her clothes thinking she was overheating and then ran back to get some water to try and get her to drink it and nothing. Is she going to make it?"

"I can't answer that right now. The medics need to take her to the hospital where the doctors can assess her condition more. Right now it's just a guess on my part and her situation stems from what she is dealing with."

"You mean the cancer?"

"Yes"

"She got to be alright Brick. I mean, she is so young and there is just so much for her to live for. I can't lose her."

"I'll try and do everything in my power to make sure Dr. Hart is okay Wade. In the meantime I need you to get yourself together and then come down to the hospital to fill out a statement. Her family needs to be told what happened in case she doesn't make it."

Wade wipes the tears from his eyes and nodes his head to Brick in understanding. Brick watches as he tries to compose himself. It was a sight he hadn't seen since he lost his mama. It was obvious that he cared for Dr. Hart. It was going to be interesting in sessions he thought. Brick thought maybe this was a way for Wade to finally open up and admit that he has a drug problem.

"Wade…I have to go. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. I just want to compose myself first Brick."

"I'll see you son." Brick takes off, following closely behind the ambulance taking Dr. Hart to the hospital. He knows time is crucial and every minute counts. He hopes for Wade's sake that Dr. Hart collapsing is a wakeup call.

…

He was in shock and asking himself how this happened. Earlier in the day he was joking around with Zoe and now she was on her way to the hospital in an ambulance with Brick. This was a cruel way of paying him back. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like if he hadn't met Zoe in the session. She put a spark in him that he was missing for so long. Now he's sitting at the cemetery trying to make sense of everything. He goes to Harley's headstone and says to him that he'll do everything he can to make sure that Zoe's alright. He then finds his mom's grave and tells her that he's sorry for everything. There isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't think or miss her.

Straightening himself up, he heads back to the car and heads to the hospital. He needs to know if Zoe is going to be okay for his sanity. There was just something about her that made him "care" and that was okay by him. He also needed her trust in order to get that prescription pad from her. She was his only hope and he would do whatever it took to make it happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the delay. I was stumped.**

Part 7- No one understands

He arrived at the hospital and since he wasn't family couldn't get any information about her status. It was annoying to be in the dark about everything that's happened to Zoe since she arrived in town. Pacing in the hospital hallway, he started thinking about the outcome if he hadn't gone back to her when he did. Instead of finding Zoe alive, he could have found her dead instead. It freaked him out.

Brick was nowhere to be found. He wondered if he was with Zoe relaying all the information he gave him at the cemetery. Wandering from the waiting area, he came across a little girl who was crying. The wheelchair was on top of her and she was struggling. Seeing no one around, he immediately pulled the wheelchair off of her and slowly cradled her into his arms to put her back into the chair.

"Shhh…it's going to be alright sweetheart. Please don't cry. I hate to see any girl cry."

"It hurts mister."

Wade then looks up and sees a lady who is running towards him. She has tears coming down her face and when she stops in front of him, the little girl yells "mommy."

"What happened sweetie? Are you alright?"

"This man helped me. I got hurt. The wheelchair was bad."

"Oh sweetie." Thank you mister for helping my daughter out. I don't know how I can repay you.

"My name's Wade ma'am. You might want to have a doctor look at her. She says she got a boo-boo."

"I will do that. My name's Emily and this little girl is Chloe."

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you ladies."

Chloe pulls on Wade's shirt and asks "Is your family here?"

"No Chloe. A friend of mine was brought in here and I'm just worried. I haven't heard anything yet."

"I hope she feels better Wade." Chloe states

"Why do you think it's a girl Chloe?"

"Because you have a worried look on your face like mommy does when she's worried about daddy."

"Oh. My friend is a girl. Her name is Zoe." Wade says

"Zoe…I like that name." Chloe says

"Me too." Wade states.

"You are doing it again Wade."

"What's that Chloe?"

"You have that look on your face. I think you like her."

Emily interrupts before Wade could reply. "I'm sorry about that. She's normally not like this."

"It's okay Emily. To answer your question Chloe, I like Zoe as a person. She is smart, easy going and can be funny."

Emily then tells Chloe to say goodbye to Wade. They need to get her checked out. Wade watches the both of them leave and shakes his head at what Chloe said. There was no way he could like Zoe more than just a friend. It would be too hard to get that prescription pad if he felt something for her.

Wade decides it's best if he leaves since there was no point of hanging around. It wasn't like he was going to hear any news on her condition. He wasn't family. Dr. Breeland would let him know if there are any issues with Zoe. He walks out of the hospital never looking back.

….

In the other part of the wing, Zoe is being evaluated and checked out from the doctor's, Dr. King and Kong. They tell her that she doesn't need the additional stress and needs to relax more. Having cancer tends to tire you out more. Zoe goes on to explain that she was visiting her father at the cemetery when she started to feel a bit woozy and her body felt like it was overheating. She started to ask questions about how she got here when Dr. Breeland knocked on the door.

"Dr. Hart..I see that you are up."

"Dr. Breeland. I was just about to ask the kind doctor here how I got here."

"Wade found you and then called me and the ambulance got you here in time."

"Wade found me. Is he here so I can thank him?"

"I haven't seen him in the hospital but it doesn't mean he isn't somewhere around here. I know he had to give the report about what happened."

"If you find him Dr. Breeland, could you send him my way? Dr.'s King and Kong want to keep me overnight to evaluate me to make sure everything is okay before releasing me."

"I could do that. Is everything okay with you?"

"Well having cancer has been quite the battle but other than that, I'm just enjoying every bit of my life."

"If you need anything from me, don't hesitate to ask. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Dr. Breeland but I'm a lot stronger than I look. Being in those meetings has me appreciate how much my problems aren't as serious as some of the others. I just have to remember how lucky I am to be alive."

"That's a positive attitude you have their Dr. Hart. If only there was more people like you."

"Are you talking about the meetings?"

"I can't talk about that Dr. Hart. Patient's got to have secrets too."

"You're right. I'm sorry about that."

"Why don't I leave you in the hands of the two doctors and if everything goes well, I will see you at the meeting tomorrow. If not, I will understand."

"Thanks. I'm feeling a bit tired anyways. This medication that they gave me to rest is causing my eyes to be droopy."

…

Dr. Breeland leaves Dr. Hart's room and runs into the one person she was asking about.

"Wade…Are you looking for Dr. Hart's room?"

"No. How is she?"

"Well you can ask her yourself. She might still be up if the medicine hasn't kicked in yet."

"I don't think that's wise Brick."

"Problems?"

"No. I just don't want her to get so attached to me. I'm not the type of person she needs to be around with. My reputation precedes me."

"I won't force you to see her but she did ask about you. In case you do decide to pay her a visit, the room is 727."

Brick leaves and Wade ponders his next move. Things weren't going exactly how he planned. He left the hospital doors only to come back in the hospital. He had to know.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry everyone for the non-continuous updates. It's been hard with the series ending. I promise to update it more frequently.**

Part 8-No one understands

Brick had given him Dr. Hart's information and he was debating in his head whether he should or shouldn't check on her. He was torn. On one hand he wanted to make sure she was alright. On the other, he is bad news for her. She needs to hang around someone who can give her hope and that wasn't him. He could barely take care of himself right now. Then again, he was a contradiction of his own words. He knew he was going to check on Dr. Hart.

Knocking on the room he heard someone yell "come in." As soon as he saw her he knew he was done. No matter how many machines were hooked up to her, Zoe looked as beautiful as she did the first moment he laid eyes on her. He was lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear what she said and had to ask her to repeat what she said.

"I want to thank you Wade for everything that you did. Dr. Breeland left a message that you were the one who called him and got medical help for me."

"There's no need to thank me Zoe. I was the one who brought you out there and maybe if I hadn't, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be here in the hospital, hooked up to machines and you know…hurt." Wade said.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of Wade Kinsella. It could have happened anywhere. I could have been walking along the side of the road and fainted into traffic."

Wade ponders Zoe's words before telling her that he had to go. The thought of sitting in the hospital room with her for another moment got him thinking that there could be more between the two of them and right now he didn't need any more complications. The only thing he needed was a way to get her prescription pad.

Zoe didn't know what to make of Wade's departure. She was confused about his mood swings. One moment he was sweet and caring and other times he was just flakey. She chalked it up to him being scared about the situation and brushed it off as if nothing happened.

…..

She ended up staying in the hospital for a couple more days. Dr. King and Kong wanted to make sure Zoe didn't have another relapse and wanted to monitor her before releasing her. During this time, the only people who stopped by were Dr. Breeland and the usual doctor and nurses at the hospital. Zoe was hoping Wade would stop on by so she could ask him questions about Harley but figured he was busy at work or something. It was frustrating but there was nothing she could do about the situation right now.

Zoe was given the all clear by the doctors and since there was no one else she really knew in town besides Wade, she ended up calling Dr. Breeland to come and pick her up. He helped assist Zoe into the car and it was crickets along the drive until Zoe couldn't help herself any longer.

"Dr. Breeland…Is Wade avoiding me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…Did I do something wrong? Is he mad at me? He hasn't even bothered to check to see how I was since that day."

"I can't answer that for you Dr. Hart. I haven't seen him since running into him at the hospital."

"That's strange. It seems so unlike him. I mean the Wade I got to know seems to be a caring and loving person."

"You would know better than I would Dr. Hart."

"I guess I'll talk to him when we get back. If I want the answers to my question I need to get it from the horse's mouth myself."

Dr. Breeland pulls up to Dr. Hart's place and she thanks him for the ride. Walking up the steps to her place was exhausting and Zoe decided to curl up on her furniture outside. It was the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep.

….

Wade was walking back from town and passed Zoe's place when he noticed the petite doctor sleeping on the furniture. He couldn't help but watch her sleep. She looked peaceful, almost like sleeping beauty in his mind. He didn't know how she could sleep out here like this. It looked awkward to him. Looking through her purse, he found the keys to her place and opened up the door. He went outside and picked up Zoe to put her in her bed. What he didn't count on was someone was waiting for him with a shotgun pointed at him.

"Who the heck are you and why do you have Zoe in your arms?"

"I'm Wade…Zoe's neighbor from across the way."

Still skeptical the person kept badgering him with questions. Zoe started to stir in Wade's arm and when she opened her eyes she was startled to see him looking at her.

"Zoe…who is this man?"

She turned to the person and said "this is Wade."

"Who is he to you Zoe?"

Without hesitation she replied…my boyfriend. This caught Wade a bit off guard and he could see Zoe pleading with her eyes to agree.

"That's not what he said Zoe. He said he was your neighbor from across the way."

"He is my neighbor from across the way. I'm pretty sure the reason why he didn't tell you that I was his girlfriend. You have a shotgun and are pointing it at him."

The person put down the shotgun and then Zoe said "Dad…you owe Wade an apology for scaring him like that."

He gave in and said "I'm sorry about that Wade. Zoe hasn't been in touch with me for a while. She kind of flew off the radar. I understand now. She's pre-occupied."

"Dad…there's something I need to tell you."

"We can talk later Zoe. It's obvious you guys had plans. I'm at the Whipperpool for a couple of days." He leaves Wade and Zoe among themselves.

"Wade…why am I in your arms?"

"I saw you outside doc and thought you might be more comfortable inside your own place. I didn't expect your dad to be waiting for you."

Zoe sighs…"you and I both Wade. Umm…could you put me down please?"

Wade puts her down and then then proceeds to leave but not before Zoe wants to talk. "There are somethings I need to tell you Wade. First…my dad doesn't know I have cancer. I've been avoiding him because it's not easy to explain to him. Second…I'm sorry about blurting out that you were my boyfriend. It was easier than trying to explain why you were carrying me. Third…Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm no good for you Zoe but I can't help but be drawn to you."

"So don't stay away. I'm a big girl Wade. I can handle things."

Wade leans down to give Zoe a kiss when they are interrupted. Zoe turns to see who is over Wade's shoulder and notices the one person she dreaded seeing…her mother.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9-No one understands

Happy 4th of July Everyone!

"Mother…What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming to see my favorite daughter. It looks like I interrupted you just in time."

"Mother…that was quite rude. He has a name and it's Wade."

Zoe's mom turns towards Wade and says "Do you mind leaving? I want to speak to my daughter alone."

"Absolutely…I'll talk to you later doc."

"Freeze Wade…you are not leaving. The only person who gets to make that decision is me mother. Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Wade."

"Really doc…We can talk later on."

"No Wade. This isn't her place. You are staying with me."

Wade looks between the two of them and notices how out of place he is. Zoe's mom is frustrated and Zoe is furious. She looked incredibly sexy when she was mad.

"Fine Zoe, Wade can stay. I'm not sure why though. It's not like he's your type of guy you date anyways."

Zoe couldn't deal with all of her mother's bashing anymore and decided to let loose on her. "Let's get one thing straight mother. You will not come into my place and disrespect myself or my boyfriend. Yes I said boyfriend. Wade and I are dating and couldn't be happier. If you got a problem with that then take it somewhere else. I don't need this crap from you. We aren't in New York anymore. I have my own life and I can choose who I want to be with."

"Zoe Hart…that was uncalled for."

"No mother it wasn't . It was about time someone put you in your place. I'm tired of all the continuous put-down. If you can't be supportive of my relationship with Wade then that's your problem. Dad has already met Wade and is cool with him."

"Wait…your father was just here?"

"You just missed him. If you hurry up you might be able to catch him mother."

"This isn't over Zoe. I'll be back. We need to talk alone."

Zoe's mom leaves and all Wade could do is watch the doctor pace back and forth. He could see that she was truly upset but what made it more shocking to him was that she defended him to her own mother. It was strange to hear someone think highly of him.

"Doc…you alright?"

"Do I look alright Wade? I mean my mother had the nerve to disrespect you despite you being my boyfriend, even if we really aren't dating, but that's beside the point. She had no right and I'm just sick of her interfering in my business."

"Umm…I take it she doesn't know either about the cancer?"

"No. Neither one of them know Wade. It's just you and Dr. Breeland with the exception of those in the group. I'd like to keep it that way for now."

"Don't you think that your parents might want to know what you're dealing with? I mean, you are their daughter."

"If I wanted to tell them Wade I would have. Look…thank you once again but you should probably go. I don't want to fight with you right now."

"Being alone sucks Zoe. You need to tell people so they can help you."

"Seriously Wade…you are preaching to me about getting help. I've heard rumors about your situation and you don't see me forcing your hand. It's like calling the kettle black here."

"I don't have a problem Zoe. The only reason why I'm in that stupid group is because of Dr. Breeland. You have no idea what you are talking about. You know what; I'm tired of feeling sorry for you. At first I was sympathetic about you having cancer but now I could care less about your situation. Don't use me because you're scared. By the way, I'm breaking up with you. You don't have to lie about having a boyfriend anymore. This fake one is gone."

"Fine Wade…be like that. I don't need you anyways. Continue to be your destructive self and I hope to never cross your path again."

Wade leaves Zoe's place, slamming the door to make a point. Zoe on the other hand throws a glass cup shattering her mirror in frustration.

….

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Candice and Ethan are having a conversation of their own.

"I heard you stopped by Zoe's place today Ethan. You couldn't even tell me."

"Were not exactly on speaking terms at the moment are we Candice. You didn't give me a chance to try and save our marriage. You threw divorce papers at me."

"The one saving grace is that Zoe doesn't know yet. She was too wrapped up in Wade to even notice anything. The nerve of that girl to defend him in my presence."

"He seemed like a decent guy Candice. Besides she seems happy with him. Leave them alone and don't throw your bitterness on them."

"Wow Ethan…You can't see it can you. Zoe deserves someone from our neck of the woods. Someone with a pedigree, not a guy from Alabama."

"Typical Candice. You have already deemed the guy not worthy of our daughter's love because he isn't rich. I don't even know who you are anymore. You're not the woman I fell in love with. The person I see in front of me is money hungry and all about fame."

"I won't stand for this Ethan. Let's get this over and done with. The sooner we break the news to Zoe, the sooner we can both move on with our lives. "

Ethan shakes his head at this. "In this case, it'll be good for her to have the support of her boyfriend then. Wade could help us out here."

"No. This doesn't concern him Ethan. This guy doesn't need to know our business."

"Candice…you aren't thinking clearly. Once we tell her, she is going to need to be comforted. She isn't going to come to us."

"No Ethan. I refuse to invite that boy."

"You don't have a choice in this matter Candice. Suck it up and think of Zoe's feelings for once. She is going to have to deal with the fact she is losing both of her parents and it'll devastate her. We can either do this with Wade there or not at all. You're call."

"Fine. He can come. Wade better not mess this up though."


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10- No one understands

Wade &amp; Lavon:

"Woman…they are the devil. The nerve of that woman thinking I had a serious problem. What I wouldn't give to show her that she's wrong."

"Are we talking ourselves again Wade? You know that could be a sign that you need some serious help." Lavon states

Wade glares at him and then sighs. "I just had a conversation with your tenant across the way and she's crazy Lavon."

"Zoe? She is one of the nicest people I've met. Even Lemon likes her."

Wade snorts. "She's got you guys fooled. That woman is going to be the death of me. Zoe thinks she can come in here and pretend that all is well here in BlueBell. Just because her real father died here doesn't make her one of us. She is a New Yorker who only wants to know her past because…Well I don't know why."

"For someone who doesn't like her you sure talk about her a lot. If I didn't know any better she was getting underneath your skin."

"You've been around Lemon too much Lavon. Zoe Hart and I are nothing more than acquaintances in passing. If it wasn't for the kitchen that we share then I'd be happy if I never saw her again."

"Ouch. That sounds pretty harsh. She's going to be here for a while Wade. I suspect Zoe won't be leaving this place until she find the answer she is seeking."

"Well don't let the door hit her on the way out."

Lavon shakes his head. "The reason why I was going to talk to you was to invite you over for dinner. Lemon wanted to hang out with you and Zoe but I'll tell her you're not feeling like yourself at the moment and to postpone it another time."

"You'll do no such thing Lavon. I'll be there but I refuse to talk to Zoe. I don't need Lemon to hound me for skipping out on dinner. She scares me but don't tell her that buddy."

"Okay. I'll let her know. Lemon's on the way to Zoe's as we speak."

…

Zoe &amp; Lemon:

There was a knock at the door and it wouldn't stop. Zoe just wanted some peace but she knew the pounding wouldn't end. It was easier to answer the door.

"I'm coming…hold your horses."

Zoe opened the door and none other than Lemon was standing outside the door.

"Umm…this is a really bad time Lemon."

Lemon peaks in and notices the damage to the mirror. "Redecorating I see."

"Something like that Lemon. What can I do for you?"

"I was coming over here to invite you to dinner with Lavon and I. Lavon is currently at Wade's inviting him too. I just thought the four of us could spend some time together and get to really know one another."

"Thank you for the invite but I don't think I'm up for it."

"Nonsense. You have to eat and I won't take no for an answer. Be at the kitchen at 7 pm and dress nice. We wouldn't want to scare anyone now would we."

"Lemon…"

"See you later at 7 Zoe."

Lemon leaves and Zoe just shakes her head. There was no point of arguing. It was easier to get this over with. Now she had to deal with Wade on top of Lemon. Yeah me she thought in her head. It was going to be a long night.

….

Wade &amp; Lemon:

"Wade Kinsella just the man I was hoping to run into"

"I've already agreed to attend tonight Lemon. Lavon was just here."

"That's not why I wanted to talk to you about. What's the deal with you and Zoe?"

"There is nothing going on with myself and Zoe Lemon."

"Hmmm…interesting."

"Did she say something Lemon? She is certifiable crazy."

"No. Zoe hardly said anything at all. See you tonight and dress nicely."

"Lemon…"

"See you at 7."

Women are nothing but trouble Wade thought. If only there was a way to forget them, especially his irritating neighbor that lived right across the pond.

….

Zoe &amp; Candice:

Knock Knock. Once again the person on the other end wouldn't stop. Walking to answer the door Zoe yelled "I'm coming. You already made it clear."

Zoe opened the door and was surprised to see her mom on the other side. "What do I owe this pleasure of you seeing you again mom?"

"The last time I came by you were busy with Wade. I brought you a bottle of wine as a present."

"He's not here mother so say what you have to say. I have plans tonight."

"Your father and I wanted to invite you and Wade to lunch tomorrow. We want to get to know your boyfriend and we've got some news to share."

"I'll have to check his schedule mother. He's a busy person and to spring it on him at a moment's notice isn't fair."

"Hmmm…trouble in paradise already Zoe."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Ouch…quick to defend. I hope for your sake you know what you're doing."

"Thank you for stopping by mother. I'll give my best regards to Wade for you."

"See you tomorrow at lunch Zoe and don't be late. I hate waiting."

Zoe closes the door and sighs in relief. Opening her purse she takes out her tablets and looks to down it with a cup of water. Unfortunately the only thing around her is the bottle of wine her mom brought her. Zoe takes a quick sip and lies down.


	11. Chapter 11

I figured I'd post this one today early. Busy as bee this weekend. Enjoy!

Part 11-No one understands

Wade, Lemon &amp; Lavon:

"I'm surprised to see you early Wade. Anxious to get this night started I see."

"Not right now Lemon. I just want to get this over with so I can move on with my life."

"Did you happen to see Zoe Wade?"

"No, but then again I wasn't looking for her either Lavon."

"Well I'm sure it won't be much longer guys. Why don't you set the table Lavon and Wade, stop acting like were going to a funeral."

"Lavon this is why I don't have a girlfriend…there always telling you what to do."

Lemon turns to Lavon and asks "Do you agree with Wade Lavon? Am I too bossy for you?"

"What…how did this turn on me? I love you Lemon and love spending time with you." Lavon said. He then kisses her on the lips.

Wade looks at Lavon and mouths the word "whipped" to him while Lemon has her back to them.

…

Meanwhile in Zoe's room, she is starting to stir and when she notices the time realizes she is late to Lemon and Lavon's dinner. Her head is pounding and all she feels like doing is sleeping. The problem is if she didn't attend the dinner Lemon would hunt her down and never leave her alone. Dragging herself out of the bed, she slowly walks towards the bathroom when she steps on a piece of glass. She screams in pain and then notices the blood gushing out of her foot. With tears streaming down her eyes, Zoe drags herself to the shower and turns it on. The humidity of the bathroom on top of the lightheadness she feels causes Zoe to hit her head on the counter and fall into the shower face first.

…

Wade, Lemon, &amp; Lavon:

"This is ridiculous Lemon. She's not going to come. Can we eat now?"

"No Wade. She'll be here. "

"Why don't I go over there and see what's taking her Lemon? She might be feeling nervous." Lavon said.

"Zoe Hart nervous…ha. That's funny."

"That's a great idea Lavon. I'll keep Wade busy here while you check on her. Take the phone with you to let us know how much longer she'll be."

"I'll be back. This shouldn't take long."

"Good luck Lavon and don't say I didn't warn you." Wade stated.

Lavon shakes his head after Wade's comment and Lemon looks at him with a pair of sharp eyes. "Well well well…I thought I'd never see it but Wade Kinsella likes Zoe Hart."

"Are you on something Lemon? That is the craziest thing I've ever heard coming from you."

"I've never seen you act like this until this moment. She must be getting underneath your skin. What did she do to you Wade?"

"Nothing Lemon. You are seeing things that aren't there. Zoe Hart means nothing to me. She's just a neighbor that I have to be cordial too. We share a kitchen and neighbors."

"You can deny it all you want Wade Kinsella but I know you better than anyone. Zoe Hart means something to you or you wouldn't be such an ass."

"The heat in the kitchen is getting to you Lemon. Maybe you should relax for a bit and cool off."

Lemon heads to living room to cool off while Wade stays in the kitchen trying to figure out how to get out of this mess.

….

Lavon &amp; Zoe:

Knock Knock…"Zoe it's Lavon. I'm just checking how much longer you'll be. Lemon's anxious. Zoe…"

He steps into the room and notices the shattered glass on the ground with blood leading to the bathroom. He follows it and notices Zoe on her side with her face in the water. Immediately he pulls her out to the bedroom and starts to yell her name. She isn't responding to him and he starts CPR. He does 30 chest compressions and listens for signs of breathing. There is nothing. He repeats the procedure and this time Zoeregurgitates the water. He calls 911 and reports the incident and listens as operator keeps him on the line making sure Zoe doesn't pass out again. The medics arrived and all Lavon could think about was that he got there in time. Now he had to break the news to Lemon and Wade.

…..

Lavon, Lemon &amp; Wade:

He walks back into the kitchen and notices Wade and Lemon sitting around the table.

"It looks like you are missing someone Lavon. Let me guess…she's hiding behind you." Wade said

"Why are you wet Lavon and Wade's right, where is Zoe Hart? I thought she would be here with you? Did she blow us off?"

"There is no easy way to say this…Zoe Hart is on the way to the hospital. The medics just took her away."

"WHAT!" Wade said

"What happened? Is she going to be okay?" Lemon asked

"I'm not sure. I went to check on her, noticed the blood on the floor and followed the trail. I found her with the side of her face in the water and gave her CPR. I called 911 and like I said she's on the way to the hospital."

Lemon noticed Wade going white as a sheet. She had to snap him out of this.

"Wade…Let's go. We need to go to the hospital to check on Zoe. She needs us."

"I can't go Lemon."

"Wade Kinsella…I know you're scared but Zoe needs you. She needs all of us."


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12- No one understands

Wade, Lavon &amp; Lemon:

The ride to the hospital was silent. All Wade could think about is Zoe and how just a short while ago he was in her place listening to her defend him to her mom and dad. Then when she tried to get him to open up, he literally acted like a child and decided he wasn't going to go along with her plan to fool her parents because it was what she wanted. He wasn't sure what happened from the time he left her place to Lavon finding her in the shower but he needed to find out if this was his fault. All he knew for certain was that Zoe Hart had to live. He couldn't imagine a world without her in it.

"Wade…Wade…" He heard Lemon calling his name but he chose to ignore it. He didn't want to have to explain something he didn't understand himself.

"Lemon…I'm not ready to talk. Just leave it alone." Wade states.

"You know this isn't your fault right."

Wade turns to Lavon and says "How much longer?"

"Not much longer Wade."

"Wade…"

"Lemon please…you wouldn't understand. Just let it go."

"For now Wade until we know more."

Wade nodes his head and is cracking his knuckles. It couldn't be happening all over again.

….

Dr. Breeland/Nurse Young/(Dr. Ethan Hart)/Candice Hart

Dr. Breeland was working in the emergency room when he got a call about a patient who was found unconscious in the shower and had to be resuscitated. There wasn't any more information except for the fact it was a female and she was young. Waiting in the wings to receive the patient, Brick was surprised to say the least when the medics brought the young woman in. It was Dr. Hart. Immediately he sprang into action.

"I know this patient. We need to get her hooked up with an I.V. drip and I need her to get a room. She needs to be stabilized now." He was barking these orders because he knew that it was crucial to her recovering.

"Nurse Young…I need you to make a call to her family and let them know what happened to their daughter. It's important that we get their consent in case of an emergency."

"Yes Dr. Breeland. "

Nurse Young does as told and finds the patients phone and makes a phone call to the number listed as dad. No one answers but she leaves a message for him to call back this number. She heads back to where Dr. Breeland is and informs him that the patient's dad wasn't available and left a message to call back as soon as he got it. Dr. Breeland thanks her and continues to work on Dr. Hart.

Meanwhile across town Ethan was putting the finishing touches on his book when his soon to be ex-wife comes barreling in.

"Zoe agreed to this lunch were having tomorrow and of course Wade is invited. I'm not sure what she sees him in though. From the way things sound, it looks like they could be on the verge of a breakup. "

"You need to learn to keep your claws in Candice. Our daughter is happy for once in her life and she doesn't need your insecurities to mess up her relationship."

"Poor Ethan. Always looking for the good in people. When are you ever going to learn that things aren't as easy as they appear? Wade is hiding something and eventually the truth will come out. It has a funny way of going full circle.

Ethan sighs…"I hope for everyone's sake that this goes off better than I expect. Zoe isn't going to be so thrilled with the idea of us divorcing. It'll devastate her."

"It's the best for everyone Ethan. It got too comfortable and the relationship became stale. You're always working long hours and well my career is at a standstill being a doctor's wife."

"Let's just be civil about this and focus on Zoe's needs, not your own."

Candice leaves the room and Ethan puts his hands in his head

…

Wade, Lavon, Lemon and Mrs. Williams:

They all arrived at the hospital and Lemon tried to get some information at the front desk about Zoe and whether she's here but since they weren't family they couldn't give them anything. This left them frustrated and they understood but were concerned about her. Lavon decided to try again and went to the front desk to see what he could provide.

"Excuse me Mrs. Williams, I'm Lavon Hayes. I was the one who found Zoe Hart earlier. I know that you aren't supposed to be giving me any information but for my sanity, is there any way you can tell me if she made it here already?"

Mrs. Williams looked in the system and then said "She's in the care of the doctor. That's all I can tell you Lavon."

"Thank you Mrs. Williams."

Lavon went back to where Lemon and Wade were but didn't have much to tell. They weren't family.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything out from daddy. He's working the shift tonight."

Lemon left to see if she could find her dad.

"You know Wade…sitting here and moping around isn't going to help anyone. Why don't we go outside and get some air?"

"I'm stupid Lavon…this is my entire fault. I shouldn't have provoked Zoe. I was just so mad at her that I didn't even think."

"I don't understand Wade."

"I'm sorry Lavon. It's complicated."

….

Ethan &amp; Nurse Young:

He was looking for his phone when he noticed the red light beeping. Someone had left him a message. He listened to the message and called the number back. Nurse Young answered the phone.

"Nurse Young…this is Ethan Hart. I'm calling you back after listening to your message."

"Yes sir. I need you to come down to the hospital. There is a young woman by the name of Zoe Hart. I need you to come down here sir. I can't discuss this over the phone."

"I'm on my way"

Ethan grabs his wallet and keys and speeds out of the parking lot. Something was wrong with his daughter and she needed him. Please don't let it be bad he states over and over in his head.

…..

Wade , Lavon &amp; Mr. Hart:

Back at the hospital Lavon notices how agitated Wade is. He wants to try and help his friend but all he can do is watch himself destruct. Wade wouldn't open up to anyone. It was as if he was taken to another place and in another time.

Wade knew that Lavon meant well but all he could think about was the last time he was here at the hospital. It was the last time he saw his mom. She had passed away after hitting her head in the shower and it just reminded him of how much he had lost. It led to his downfall and the only way he was able to cope after that was drink alcohol to numb the pain. There was nothing he could do at this point but pray that Zoe would recover from this. He would change for her and never take anything for granted again. He shook off his thoughts and turned to Lavon.

"What if she doesn't make it Lavon? I mean…she's so young. There is so much to live for."

"You can't think like that Wade. We can't speculate right now. All we can do is pray for her recovery."

"You are right my friend. She'll wake up and tell us this was one big accident and to tell us not to worry."

"Let's go inside Wade and see if Lemon's found anything new."

As they head back into the hospital, Wade hears his name being called. He turns around and see's Mr. Hart running profusely. He runs up to him says "What's going on Wade? What happened to my daughter?"

"I don't know sir."

"What do you mean you don't know? How do you not know what happened to your girlfriend?"

Lavon gives Wade a look before interfering. "Sir, my name is Lavon Hayes. I'm the one that found your daughter Zoe."

"What happened Lavon?"

"I found her in the shower, she was unconscious and I had to give her CPR. The medics came in time and we've been waiting."

"They haven't told you anything about her condition Lavon?"

"No sir. We're not family."

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this and for your sake Wade, this better not be your fault."

Mr. Hart gives Wade a look and thanks Lavon before bolting into the hospital room.

"Don't even ask Lavon."


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13-No one understands

(Dr.) Ethan Hart/Nurse Young/Dr. Brick Breeland

He walked to the front desk and demanded to see Nurse Young. He told the receptionist that he received a phone call about his daughter and needed to talk to her. The receptionist told him to calm down and that he would page the Nurse. It felt like ages to Ethan but he knew that yelling and screaming wasn't going to get any information faster. He had to be patient and think about Zoe. Daydreaming about her he didn't hear his name being called.

"Ethan Hart, Is there an Ethan Hart here?"

He heard the page and looked to the person who was paging him. It was a female nurse and he walked on over and said "I'm Ethan Hart."

"I'm Nurse Young Mr. Hart. Can you follow me to the back please?"

"Can you expand anymore on my daughter's condition? I want to know what's going on."

"I was told by my boss to wait until you got here sir. Dr. Breeland would like to talk to you and update you on her condition himself."

"Where is this Dr. Breeland Nurse Young?"

"If you go through these double doors and walk down the hall to the right, Dr. Breeland will be waiting for you."

Ethan walks through the double doors and went to the right and found the doctor waiting for him.

"Dr. Breeland…I'm Ethan Hart, Zoe's father."

"Mr. Hart…I'm Brick Breeland. I'm sorry to meet under these circumstances."

"What can you tell me about my daughter Dr. Breeland?"

"Zoe came in a couple of hours ago due to a drug overdose. It looks like she combined some alcohol with some medication and her body gave out. From what I understand, there was someone who found her in the shower and resuscitated her. Right now I have her on an I.V. drip and she is being watched to make sure nothing else arises."

"Dr. Breeland…are you sure that were talking about Zoe? Dr. Zoe Hart?"

"Mr. Hart…I'm sorry to break the news this way. I've run into Zoe a couple of times and she's a good person who's just got a lot going on in her life. I'm sure you understand when you have so much weight on your shoulders and battling an illness isn't so easy."

"I'm confused. What Illness? I just saw Zoe not long ago and she didn't look ill. Her boyfriend Wade didn't mention anything about her being sick. Am I missing something?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hart but I can't disclose more of your daughter's situation. It'll have to come from her."

"Dr. Breeland…I'm a doctor as well. I understand the laws and won't press you for the answer but her boyfriend isn't subjected to this. I'm going to get some answers."

"Dr. Hart...I know Wade and he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. He cares about your daughter."

"This is so frustrating. I need to find Wade and apologize to him. I nearly blamed him for the reason why my daughter is in this situation."

"Wade's here?"

"He was in the hallway with Lavon Hayes and didn't look so good. Wade had a faraway look."

"Dr. Hart…Why don't you go through that other door? Zoe is on the other side behind those curtains. I didn't want her exposed to the elements. I'll go and bring Wade back here and you guys can talk. It might help Zoe recover faster hearing both of your voices."

"Thank you Dr. Breeland." Ethan walks to the other side of the doors and wasn't prepared for this scene. His precious Zoe looked pale.

….

Lavon/Wade/Lemon/Dr. Breeland:

"So are you going to continue to ignore what I just heard Wade?"

"There is nothing to say Lavon."

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"It's complicated Lavon and I don't feel like talking about the situation."

"Look Wade…I'm trying to help you here. If I don't know what's going on then I can't help you or Zoe in this predicament."

Wade wipes his hands over his face and says "I don't even know how it got to this point. It's one big colossal jumbo of events."

"It sounds like you guys both got caught up in something and neither one of you were willing to bend here."

"Something like that…I need to talk to her and figure out what happened Lavon. I don't have any answers for you."

"I'm here for you Wade, Zoe too."

"Thanks Bro."

There was silence for about a minute when Lemon comes back from her adventure. She tells them that she can't find her dad and has no idea where he could. The only thing she could think of is daddy went to surgery or is dealing with a patient right now. Both guys nod their head in agreement and they just sit on the bench pondering their next move.

"Wade…I can try again later on if you want."

"That won't be necessary Lemon. It looks like your dad is headed our way and he looks determined."

"Goodie…now we can get an update on Zoe."

Dr. Breeland stops in front of the whole group and greets Lemon with a kiss on her cheek, thanks Lavon for what he did and then asks Wade if he could talk to him alone.

"Wade…I just spoke to Zoe's father and he told me some news. I understand that you are Dr. Hart's boyfriend."

"Dr. Breeland…this whole thing is complicated. I can't define what our relationship is at this point."

"I see. Dr. Ethan Hart is under the impression you guys are a couple and he's in there with Zoe right now. He wants to talk to you."

"Is Zoe okay? I mean how is she Dr. Breeland?"

"I'm not liberty to say. Why don't you talk to Dr. Ethan Hart and then we can see from there whether he lets you see his daughter or not. I can't make that call."

"She never told me her dad was a doctor and I didn't know when we met earlier at her place. He was in her room when I dropped her off."

"Wade…I'm no expert when it comes to the situation but it's clear that Zoe didn't tell her dad about her medical situation."

"You didn't tell him did you? I mean…that's kind of what we were fighting about earlier."

"No. I figure she could tell him when she got up. It's her medical condition."

"What am I going to do Dr. Breeland? I mean, I don't understand it myself. I didn't think that she would do something like this."

"I know your scared Wade but her dad needs you too. He's lost and doesn't understand like you."

"Okay…I'll hear what he has to say."

"Just come in and I'll let Nurse Young know to expect you. Just tell her who you are and she'll tell you where to go."

Wade shakes his head and then Dr. Breeland stops by to say bye to Lemon and Lavon.

"Alright Wade Kinsella…What did daddy want?"

"It's personal Lemon."

"Wade…"

"Let it go Lemon. This has nothing to do with you."

"I'm trying to help you here. Did daddy say anything about Zoe?"

"No."

"You're lying Wade Kinsella."

"Lemon, Lavon…goodnight. I can get a ride from here."

"Wait…where are you going Wade?"

"I have something I need to take care of Lemon."

Lavon pulls Lemon away from the hospital grounds leaving her fuming. She knows that Wade is lying to her but doesn't understand why. She was determined more than ever to figure out what happened back there.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14-No one understands

I know this story hasn't been updated since last year. Sorry it's so short. Happy Easter!

Wade:

There were no words to describe how he was feeling at the moment. He felt like he was experiencing an out of boy experience. Zoe was lying in the hospital fighting for her life and all he could think about how this was somehow his fault. The last conversation they had wasn't a good one and despite him losing his temper, he knew that everything he said he didn't mean it. She just frustrated him. He never met anyone like Zoe and that scared him more than anything. He was already invested into her whether he wanted to admit that out loud. The thought of Zoe stealing his heart wracked him. He would do whatever it took to make sure she survived this.

He ended up walking to the last spot where they had their fallout and low and behold Zoe's mom was there. She had a look of contempt on her face and was ready to do battle with whoever got in her way. Before he got the opportunity to speak and tell her what happened to Zoe, Candice decided to make her way in front of him and slap him.

Candice started spouting how everything is his fault and if it wasn't for him that Zoe would be back in New York where she belonged. She told him that the relationship needed to end and she'll do whatever it takes to make sure Zoe won't end up with a hick. Wade had enough to deal with and snapped at Candice.

"You have no idea what the h... you are talking about Candice. It's no wonder Zoe wants nothing to do with you. You are nothing but a selfish woman whose sole purpose in life is to bring your daughter down. I guess it pains you to know that your daughter is more successful than you and she has a soul, something you are obviously lacking." Wade states.

Candice replies…"Where are you hiding her Wade? It's unlike my daughter to stand me up when we have plans. You are definitely rubbing off on her. You've been nothing but a bad influence on her and I don't understand what in the world she sees in you. It disgusts me that she's living in this town away from her father and I."

Wade looks at her and realizes that she doesn't even know what happened to Zoe. Candice looks back and spews more hatred towards him and then Wade states "I'll take you to her. You deserve to get an answer from Zoe yourself."

"Finally we are getting somewhere." Candice states

"We are taking my car and I don't want to hear anything else. If you so speak a word or insult me, I'll make you walk the rest of the way Candice." Wade states. She agrees and Wade drives them to their destination.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15- No one understands

Wade/Candice:

Wade pulls up to the hospital and it wasn't a minute before Candice starts talking.

"Is this some kind of sick joke Wade? Why are we here at the hospital? You told me that you were going to take me to see my daughter. I'm not sure what your angle is at this point but I guarantee you that once Zoe finds out how you treated me she'll dump you."

"Follow me Candice."

Candice reluctantly follows Wade into the hospital doors and all she does is complain. It was getting on Wade's nerves to hear her voice that he turns around and snaps at her.

"Shut up and stop being a b….." This isn't about you at the moment."

"Well I never Wade have been talked to me like that in my life. My husband will hear about this." Candice storms off with Wade trailing after her. If he didn't have a headache before, he had one now.

…

Dr. Breeland/Dr. Ethan Hart/Nurse Young/Wade/Candice:

Ethan was looking at his fragile daughter and he felt helpless. There was nothing he could do but wait and that was the hardest thing he had to do in his life. He was used to being in control but he wasn't. Dr. Breeland couldn't divulge Zoe's medical history and that made only things worse. He started to imagine dying and having to bury his baby daughter. At this moment all he could do was sob and pray to the lord that Zoe would wake up soon. He needed his daughter back.

Dr. Breeland peeks into the room and notices Dr. Hart sobbing and decides to give him a couple of minutes to himself. He knows how it feels to have a daughter, one that means the world to him. He couldn't imagine a world with Lemon. He heads out to the hallway when he hears the commotion. Wanting to figure out what in the world is going on, he notices a lady who looked like she was on a mission. Nurse Young was trying to control her but the lady was having none of it. Wade didn't look like he was fairing any better with her. It was time to do damage control.

"What in the world is going here Nurse Young?"

"Dr. Breeland…this lady is creating a scene. She claims to be Zoe Hart's mother and is ranting to see her. No matter what I say or do, she isn't listening."

"Thank you Nurse Young. I'll handle it from here. Why don't you go and make the rounds. I'll handle it from here."

Nurse Young takes off and immediately Candice tries to barge to the back. Dr. Breeland walks in front of her and stops her with his hands. "You can't go back there."

"If you do not let me back there right now I will sue the hospital for everything. I'm Candice Hart, husband of renowned surgeon Ethan Hart. I'll make sure that he is aware of the treatment I'm receiving from you all and I'll make sure our lawyers make your life a living he…"

"You do what you have to do ma'am. I am under no obligation to accommodate your wishes. I'm not sure how the hospital runs in New York City ma'am but I won't stand for bullying. If you can't be an adult and calm down, I will ask security to ban you from the hospital. Do you understand?"

"This is a bunch of crap. First my daughter gets involved with Wade and loses her mind and now I have to deal with a subpar of a doctor here in BlueBell. You will all pay for this."

Before Dr. Breeland gets the opportunity to reply to Candice, the door opens and Dr. Hart appears. Candice gasps and sees the furor in his eyes. She tries to explain but he shakes his head in silence to tell her to be quiet.

"I heard everything you said out her Candice and it sickens me to hear those words spew out of your mouth. These fine people have been nothing but welcoming to us. Dr. Breeland has been generous with making sure that our daughter Zoe gets the best medical care possible. And then there is Wade, Zoe's boyfriend. He has done something that neither one was able to do…make her smile and be alive again."

"You are wrong Ethan. Wade has poisoned our daughter against us. He has been spouting nonsense to keep her here, away from us. Don't you get it?"

"Candice…I'm sorry but it's over, right here and right now. I can't deal with your pettiness and drama. I'm going to tell Zoe once she wakes up. She deserves the truth."

"I can't be here right now…everyone one of you will pay for this. Enjoy your time with Zoe now because I will take her back home. She belongs to me." Candice storms off and doesn't stick around.

Ethan turns to Wade and says "I'm sorry for her attitude. She's just worried and this is her way of dealing with the situation."

Wade then states "I understand. Thank you Dr. Hart."

"It's Ethan Wade. Call me Ethan."

"Thank you Ethan."

Nurse Young interrupts this moment to announce that Zoe is up. All eyes turn to the door as they hurry to her room.

….

Zoe/Dr. Ethan Hart:

They all walked into Zoe's room and noticed she was alert and awake. She didn't say much but you could tell how happy she was too some friendly faces. Ethan sat down on the bed and burst into tears to see his little girl awake. Zoe cried along with him and comforted him to let him know she was alright.

"Dad…there is something I need to tell you."

"Shh…there will be time to talk later on. I'm not leaving anytime soon. I have something I want to tell you also."

"Dad…I'm glad that you are here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else sweet daughter of mine."

They were talking when there was a knock at the door. Ethan opened it and Zoe saw Wade standing on the other side. Ethan turned towards Zoe and noticed the sparkle in her eye. He knew what he had to do.

"Wade's here Zoe…I'm going to leave you guys alone to talk. I'm going to update your mother."

"Umm…okay daddy. I'll see you later."

"Love you baby girl."

"I love you too daddy."

…

Zoe/Wade:

Wade walks into the room and doesn't even know where to begin. He sits down across from Zoe in the chair and just stares at her. She stares back at him taking into his facial expressions. Wade looks troubled and all she wants to do is reassure him that they are okay.

"You know starring is rude Wade."

"I'm sorry Zoe…This is all my fault. If I hadn't pushed too far this might not have happened. I didn't mean it when I didn't want you in my life. You just frustrate me because I don't know what to expect from you and this worries me. I've never had a pretend girlfriend or actual girlfriend and this whole thing just got out of hand. It doesn't help that we are lying to your parents about the nature of our relationship and I can't lie to your dad anymore. He's been nothing but wonderful to me.

"Wade…"

"Please let me finish Zoe…I need to say this. When Lavon told me what happened to you my heart immediately sank. I couldn't imagine you not being in my life. I know we have our ups and down, but we challenge one another. There is something between the two of us and I know you feel it too. I think I'm in love with you Zoe Hart."

Zoe looked stunned. She couldn't believe it. Wade thought the reason she was in the hospital was because of him. He was further from the truth. It was her own fault for drinking alcohol with pills. On top of that Wade really likes her…was possibly in love with her. Her heart was fluttering with happiness in hearing those words. She couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked right now.

"Wade…Me being in the hospital isn't your fault. I know that we had our share of words but this is on me. I knowingly took my pills with alcohol and passed out. I was trying to make it to Lavon's when I blacked out. I'm glad that Lavon came to check on me. I'm going to be okay…I promise to never pull a stunt like this again."

"Zoe…"

"Please let me continue Wade…I'm not sure what to make of our situation, but I do know one thing. I'm crazy about you Wade Kinsella and it's possible that I'm in love with you too. My body comes alive when you're near; my heart accelerates when you touch my skin. You make me feel alive, something that I haven't felt in a long time."

Wade sits down on Zoe's bed and takes her hand into his. He looks into her eyes and says "Do you really mean it? I mean, you're not saying those words because of what I said to you?"

Zoe tells Wade to lean closer to her. She pulls his head towards her and kisses him on the lips. He responses with a "moan" of his own. Wade pulls back and looks at Zoe lovingly. She smiles as sees the love in Wade's eyes. Zoe had a feeling her eyes were a mirror image of his.


End file.
